Crowd Surf, So Perf
by InkedBaby
Summary: Edward buys Bella concert tickets, they go, have fun, and he gets a great thank you after? Features: EPOV, tattoos, music, lemon, cocky Edward, shit talking, a tattoo artist, dirty talking Edward, and more...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This oneshot does stand alone, although it was originally an outtake that I posted with my other story, His and Hers. People just didn't agree that it fit well. So, I'm posting it as a oneshot.  
**

**So, this was inspired by concert tickets I got for my birthday. And the tattoo I'm getting soon. Everything I love all together. **

**WARNING!: Mature Content  
**

**EPOV, 18. Cuz he's my favorite to write.**

I was smirking, I fucking knew it. I didn't really give a shit, though. You try not to smirk with the most gorgeous chick in the world sitting on your fucking lap not even paying an ounce of attention to any of the guys drooling over her...

Exactly.

We were at a show in Seattle, some band Bella loves, that was just a little too heavy for my tastes, but the smile on her face when I gave her the fucking tickets was worth it. I gave her two, and she looked at me with this fucking shit eating grin, turned around, yelled she was going to go invite Rose and ran to her room.

I knew I was standing in our kitchen with my mouth hanging open like a fucking idiot, but really, it was unexpected.

She came back two seconds later, laughing her perfect little ass off and basically fucking tackled me. Obviously I'm going to be buying her more concert tickets in the future. Actually I'll buy her anything in the whole fucking world to get that reaction again.

Anyway, the band Bella wanted to see hadn't started yet. This concert was an outdoors thing, no seats, and I knew Bella was itching to be in the front. Neither of us really knew the first band that was playing though, so we were sitting in the grass just enjoying the music. Not to mention the thought of Bella in a fucking mosh pit freaks me out, regardless of the fact that she says that's not what she's talking about when she said the front.

So we're sitting in the grass drinking Dr Pepper when Bella just fucking straddled my lap and continues our conversation like nothing. People are fucking staring, and I'm enjoying it too fucking much. My fingers were dancing around the skin at her waist and she leaned back a little to laugh at me. She knew i had a thing for public affection. Its not my fault though, anyone with someone as amazing as Bella would want to show that off.

"They're looking at you like you're a fucking whore," I laughed, nodding my head to a group of girls dressed in short-shorts and band T's. Bella turned around, not even trying to be fucking discreet or anything, and squinted her eyes at them.

"Mmm, probably because they're ashamed to show affection to their ugly ass boyfriends in public," she looked at me for a second and smirked. "If they have any, I mean." I'm obviously rubbing of on her, because that smirk looks way to fucking familiar. "Don't hate me because my boyfriend is sexy as fuck, and my ass didn't have to be hanging out of my shorts to get him."

I threw my head back and laughed. I couldn't fucking help it. I glanced back over at the group of girls, some of whom did have disgustingly short shorts, and I could tell they knew we were talking about them.

"Not to mention the fact that wearing a bands shirt to its concert is kinda fucking stupid." Bella nodded in agreement, and I laughed at the both of us. I can't believe I'm sitting here gossiping about jealous girls with Bella. I feel like a fucking girl.

We fell into a comfortable silence, Bella shifting so she was sitting between my legs with her back against my chest. I closed my eyes to listen to the music, making a mental reminder to remember this band. They were good.

When the bands set was coming to an end, Bella tapped my thigh, she was smiling brightly when I blinked into focus.

"I'm gunna go to the bathroom, then we're going to the front Mr." She laughed, using her hand to push off the ground and stand quickly. I went to follow her but she waved me off, wiping her hands on her skinnys.

"We can try, but good luck on actually getting there." I nodded to the huge crowd around the stage, trying to figure it out myself. That was a lot of fucking people.

She laughed again, told me we'd manage, and turned to go to the bathrooms. I watched her walk until I couldn't see her anymore, grinning like an idiot at how perfect she is. She was wearing a red band tee (a band that wasn't playing), she had the sleeves and sides cut off, showing her flat stomach, the tattoo painted across her rib cage, and the black sports bra she was wearing underneath. Her tight, faded black skinny jeans with rips at the knees from overuse had me staring at her perfect ass her whole walk away. I knew other people were watching her, I could feel it just as much as I could when people stared at me, but it stopped phasing me a long as time ago.

While I waited for Bella, I people watched. One of the best aspects of concerts is the way it brings all the people in the genre together for a little while. In Forks, people talk shit if you aren't the perfect little preppy person. At concerts though, people don't give a fuck what you are, and it just feels like home or some shit.

My eyes quickly drifted over a girl with purple dreads, I don't even know how you make that happen, and I noticed Bella get stopped by some guy.

I sat back, leaning against my hands and watched. I could feel the fucking smirk coming the second he opened his mouth. Bella hated get hit on. She couldn't fucking tell for the life of her if a guy was subtle, but straight up, over complementary pick up lines pissed her off.

I noticed her glance down at her ink, and my eyebrows rise slightly. Nice move creepy guy in sagging skinny jeans trying to pick up my chick. No really, nice fucking move, complementing her ink is something she probably wouldn't consider flirting.

I couldn't see her tattoo from this angle, but I obviously knew why he was admiring it, it was an amazing piece of art. I fucking knew that thing like no other, and showering attention on it, and her other ones, was one of my favorite things to do. Not to mention, I also have its matching piece on my chest.

She was smiling, but I saw her eyes scanning the area, she wanted out of the conversation, but the guy kept talking. Her eyes continued scanning the venue slowing, they were almost to me, and my smirk grew bigger, she'll want me to intervene. The second her eyes landed on me they lit up, then narrowed not even a second later.

That's right babe, I'm watching your struggle. I laughed out loud, causing a girl a few feet away to look at me funny, but I ignored her. I quickly stood up, tossed our shitty black backpack over my should and grabbed our drinks.

I slowly made my way over to Bella and mystery douche, amusing myself the whole way, pretended to stop and get distracted by meaningless bullshit every once in a while.

When I got closer, the guy was talking about a tattoo shop in Port Angeles, apparently they do A-grade work for cheap. Sounds sketchy as fuck to me.

"Babe!" I called when I got close enough. Bella and her new friend turned around instantly, and I watched her eyes light up, forgetting her earlier irritation with me.

"I see you got distracted," I smirked playfully, probably enjoying the situation far more than any normal person would have. What can I fucking say, I know she's mine, and random assholes aren't going to change that. "Mm, you know," she replied, leaning up to kiss my cheek when I made it to her side. "So, who's your friend?" I asked pleasantly, bringing the focus back on him as he tried to shy away awkwardly. The dudes face looked like he'd been caught red fucking handed, but he wasn't bad looking. He was blond, skinny, and his green chucks were nice. "James," she said sweetly, "he's a tattoo artist, just started at the shop in PA by that Italian place." My eyes widened in genuine interest, I've been in that place before, but never had anything done there.

"No shit?" I asked, and saggy skinnys seemed to relax a little. He nodded shakily. "That's a nice looking place." I could tell he was uncomfortable, and when he awkwardly nodded instead of answering, suddenly we all were. After an uncomfortable amount of silence, I looked towards Bella. She kept throwing glances toward the stage, and I knew her band was starting soon. James was looking back in forth between me and Bella, probably trying to gauge the seriousness of our relationship, and I really just wanted to make my girl fucking happy.

"So, uh, look man, we're trying to make it to the front, her bands up next..." I trailed off, trying not to be rude, but wanting to get out of there, and Bella threw me a grateful look.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll uh..." he trailed off, glancing at me quickly before finishing, "I'll see you around, hopefully," he was looking at Bella, like a little fucking puppy or something that just wanted to play, and my smirk was back. Good fucking luck, bro.

Bella looked skeptical all of a sudden. Aww, my Baby finally caught on. Douche just wants her, complementing the ink was a good fucking in, too.

I knew she hated being rude, but her band was about to come out, and like I said, Bella fucking hates being hit on. "Mm, no, thanks." She smiled sweetly, pulling my arm anxiously toward the slightly smaller crown around the stage, and only I saw the disappointed look on James face. Maybe if he wasn't trying to pick up my girl right in fucking front of me I would've felt bad for him. Maybe.

Bella had been right, being in the front was some fun shit. She managed to find us the perfect location, behind the screaming fan girls, but in front of the huge fucking pit. It was sick. I've always loved music, but there's something about seeing a band live that is just an un-fucking-real experience. I mean, the band we saw wasn't even one I've listened to very much, but being in a crowd full of nothing but adrenaline and dancing bodies does something to enhance any song.

We managed to stay mostly out of the danger zone through the next two sets. Some crowd surfer girl practically fell on Bella's head, and I'm sure my ribs are going to be bruised for a few days from miscellaneous reasons, but no serious damage was done.

When the last band was playing, Bella and I decided to just walk around and chill out a little before we left. Both of us were hungry, but buying food at the venue would have been stupid given the extremely high prices, so we decided to check out the merch tables then leave to eat.

The first table we hit was Bella's band, I bought her two shirts and a poster for our room, and she was too fucking happy to even think about complaining about the money.

We skimmed over two more tables, not buying anything, and reached the table of the first band. Apparently they were a small, local band. I definitely wanted to support them, and I did want their CD.

After the concert we were both still hyped up. The car rode back to our place was filled with head banging our new CD and too much laughing for our own good.

When we got home, the only car in the garage was Bella's so we didn't worry about being loud as shit and annoying anyone. Not that the house wasn't big enough that we probably wouldn't be heard anyway, but still.

We made our way up the stairs, me laughing at Bella's exaggerated story, and her trying to seriousness explain to me every detail about the girl that fell on her head.

"I fucking swear Edward , you shouldn't crowd surf if you're over like 120 pounds. I'm not saying she was fat! She wasn't, but like what the fuck you fell on my head!"

I was laughing my ass off. The girl crowd surfing definitely wasn't fat, and she definitely weighed more than Bella claimed the limit should be, I think whoever the fuck wants to crowd surf should be able too, but maybe things change when someone falls on your head.

I had to stop halfway up the stairs, clutching my side and the railing for dear life. The situation wasn't even that funny, but the post concert high was real as fuck and every fuck emotion going on was enhanced.

When we finally got our sorry asses to our room Bella was the one laughing and I was looking at her like she was crazy. She fell onto our bed, shaking in that awkward I'm laughing but I'm trying not to state and kicked her dirty chucks to the floor unceremoniously. I tossed my ipod onto the speaker system, and turned to smile at my girl. She was wiggling out of her pants, and I watched silently as she continued to get ready for bed.

I was fucking smirking again as I watched her strip down to nothing but her panties before sliding into one of my shirts she kept folded at the end of our bed to sleep in.

It'd been almost a year since we moved into the beach house my dad gave to us, and about 10 months since Bella gave up all pretenses of having a separate room, but I still couldn't fucking get over watching her put on my clothes and crawl into our bed every night.

As I watched Bella fondly, I slipped out of my own clothes and into a pair of plaid pants to sleep in before crawling into bed with her. She instantly shifted towards me, one leg coming up over my waist as she pinned me down with half of her body.

Bella was smiling up at me, resting her head on my chest, running her fingers lightly over the slightly raised lines of the tattoo that was just like her own.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward," her face was just fucking lit up and so happy that I couldn't even help the smile that was on my face in return.

"Was it as fun as you thought it'd be, Baby Girl?" I asked quietly, shifting my position so we were laying on our sides, facing each other. Her small laugh was fucking perfect when she told me it had been amazing, and if I hadn't already planned to buy her every fucking concert ticket she ever wanted for the rest of her life I would have in the moment.

We were silent after that, just breathing each other in. Her fingers were still dancing across my chest, leaving fiery trails that I couldn't figure out whether they tickled or burned. I didn't even notice I was running my hand up and down her side until I starting searching out more. Her eyes literally fucking flashed when I searched out the hem of my, her, shirt, grazing my fingers against the soft skin of her thigh before reaching beneath it. My fingers were rememorizing every part of her sides, sliding softly over the fabric of her panties, up the the colorful skin across her ribs, and then reaching the soft skin at the side of her chest.

I felt dizzy as her hands dropped from my chest and instantly rubbed across my stomach, right below my belly button, and I shifted us again, so I was hovering over her.

"You realize you're fucking perfect, right?" I mused softly, smiling at the hum I got in response. She wasn't paying attention, too distracted by my hand fluttering down her stomach to listen.

I pulled back, sitting up on my knees, and her legs instantly wrapped around my waist. She whispered my name softly, and this moment was so far from the excited, energetic moment I had expected on the way home from the show that I smiled again.

I had to bite my lip when I looked down at. Her eyes were dark, so fucking dark that I wouldn't be able to tell they were brown if I didn't already know. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and I could already see the pink tint across her cheeks, the tint I knew was going to spread across her whole fucking body in a few minutes. Her teeth worried her bottom lip insistently, and the whole fucking picture was one I was going to ingrain into my mind forever. I fucking had to.

"Edward," she whispered again, and something inside me stirred. I grinned at her, a fucking hungry, feral grin, and slid my shirt up her body slowly, revealing every ounce of pale, beautiful skin to me. Her shirt bunched awkwardly up under her arms, but neither of us cared.

My eyes raked down her body, bringing my fingers with them, as I look in her naked -almost - form. My eyes instantly landed on her tattoo, they always fucking did. It was sexy. Colorful ink splattered right below her right boob, inching all the way down to just inches above the waistband of her purple thong.

I moaned, it was loud and fucking obnoxious and I didn't care because holy shit how did I get to be the one who got to be with the sexiest creature to ever walk this planet.

My mouth was all over her instantly, tracing the dark lines of ink across her body, bringing me closer and closer to her heat. She was moaning now, and I couldn't do anything other than continue my assault on her body and fucking revel in the pride swelling up in my chest at how well I knew her body, at how much she reacted to me.

I was teasing her, my tongue running across her stomach with barely any pressure, and my fingers playing with the hem of her underwear lightly.

She moaned my name, it was a frustrated moan, one yelling at me to get the fuck on with it, and her hands tugging insistently on my hair only confirmed that.

"You want more, Baby?"

She was nodding and yanking my hair, pulling my up to her until we were eye level. "Need you, hurry." Then she was kissing me, and my brain was cloudy and if my body wasn't so dead set on getting what it wanted I wasn't sure how I'd be able to comply.

Her panties were gone, and my fingers were everywhere, on her, in her, dancing across the body she had so willingly given to me, and then she was coming. Her head was buried in my neck, and she was quiet, quiet enough that if I wasn't so aware of her body, if I didn't feel her clenching around my fingers tightly I wouldn't have noticed.

She regained composure faster then I thought she would, and then the tables were turned . Small delicate fingers were flying across my own body.

I couldn't fucking breath, my body was literally shaking in need, and her hands were all fucking over me. I reached forward to yank the shirt over her, laughing breathlessly as she reached down to tug my own clothes off at the same time.

Finally, she was everywhere, under me, surrounding me, every part of her clinging to me, and I just couldn't take things slow. I usually built up to this, worshipping every ounce of her body before giving in and taking it, but she didn't seem to mind the change, so I wasn't going to stop.

Her body was clenching around me and I was so fucking close my mind was spinning. "Fuck, touch yourself." I felt her reach down and I almost fucking lost it, she was tightening around me even more now and I slowed down, trying to make it last longer.

"Fuck, I can feel it, your so close." She was moaning, probably not even listening to me, and I was shaking with my effort to slow down. Then I looked down, and at the sight of her fingers dancing across her own skin I couldn't hold back any more, "come, fuck, come, please, now!"

I was whimpering and begging and I didn't fucking care because she fucking did, and I fucking felt it, and then I was done, groaning her name, and gasping for breath, and still just fucking shaking.

"Fuck," I looked up and smiled when she spoke, and my fucking smirk was back and I didn't give a shit.

"Good?" I breathed out, my lungs still gasping for breath and unable to form a complete sentence.

She was nodding and laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh too because she was just fucking perfect, and mine, and I had every reason in the entire world to be happy, so I was going to.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT AN.

Some commented that this story was an epilogue they read on a fanfiction called When The Sun Goes Down. If you've read that story, please point me in the direction of where it is. That is not my story that this was taken out of, if you've read this anywhere other then at the end of His and Hers it was plagiarized.

Please let me know if you have any info about this.

Thanks guys.


End file.
